Butterflies
by KawaiiDemons
Summary: Kouga tries to quell the butterflies in his stomach as he tries to court Sango. A fourpart shot. KougaxSango SessxKag
1. Butterflies

**Summary**: Kouga tries to quell the butterflies in his stomach while trying to court Sango. Kouga's POV.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own a thing in here, so don't sue me.

'_Italics'_ Kouga's Thoughts

**Butterflies**

I watched as she passed me by, yet again, and I got that feeling in my stomach. You know what feeling I mean. _That one_. Butterflies.

Huh, look at me, a grown ass ookami youkai with butterflies in his stomach. Go figure.

And everybody thought I was in love with Kagome all this time, nope. Maybe if I was sane in my head, I'd be in love with the miko, but I'm not. Crazy as it may seem, I'm in love with her…the demon slayer. Sango.

A youkai in love with a youkai slayer.

Oh Kami-sama, kill me now! What am I thinking?!

Yeah, I know I show up at their camp all the time and pretend to be in love with Kagome, but that's just a façade. It always gets Inuyasha all riled up to the point where I have to leave before I end up laughing in his face.

Come on puppy, how naïve can you be? Can't you see that the miko's clearly smitten with your brother? The Taiyoukai of the West. Baka.

So anyway, I always show up at their camp to see her. Sango. And I'll be damned if she's not always with that damn perverted monk! What is it between those two?! Why is she so taken with him? Can't she see that he's no good for her?

Probably not.

I mean, he gropes her constantly and ogles other women-human or youkai-to the point where her pride should be hurt.

I hate sitting by idly and watching the events of the group. If it's not that two-timing Inu puppy, then it's that perverted monk. What gives with them?

A smooth yet deep voice scares the shit outta me from behind, making me nearly jump out of my fur.

"So, are you going to stare at her forever or court her?"

"Sesshoumaru man! You can't just sneak up on me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

This makes him raise a silvery eyebrow at me.

"A heart attack? Really now Kouga? A Youkai having a heart attack would be something new to see."

"Well you know what I meant. You scared me half to death."

"Then perhaps you should be paying more attention to your surroundings than a single demon slayer."

I wave him off and turn back to her, watching her gather firewood alone.

"That's what I have you here for."

"Go speak to her Kouga."

"It's not that easy Sess. We all can't be as lucky as you in the courting game. Geez, you get laid once by Kagome and you think you've got the whole world figured out."

Suddenly, I'm shoved into the clearing with Sango and she looks up startled.

"Damnit…"

"Kouga, what are you doing here? Coming to claim Kagome as your woman again?"

Funny, but did I just hear jealousy laced in her tone?

"Ah…nope. Actually, I was just passing by and I sensed your presence here. So I came to say yo and make sure you were alright."

She looks surprised.

"Me? Really?"

Now she looks skeptical.

"Why?"

I raise my hands in defense.

"Hey, cool down Sango. We're allies, right? We all want Naraku dead, right?"

She relaxes and so do I.

"You're right. I'm sorry. It's just that I'm so used to you only coming around when Kagome's around."

There's that jealousy again.

"What is that? Is that…jealousy I hear in your voice slayer?"

She backs up a step.

"Jealousy? No…of course not. Why would I be jealous of my best friend?"

I smirk.

"Because she has someone chasing after her when you don't."

Her face turns dark as she leans in close to me.

"You know she fancies Inuyasha, right?"

I lean close to her and smirk.

"You know I don't care, right? You know she fancies his brother, right? And they mated, right?"

A small rock comes flying out of the bushes and hits me in my head as I hear the low warning growl of Sesshoumaru.

"Ow!"

"What?!"

She grabs me by my shoulders and those damn butterflies kick up in my stomach even more.

"They did what?!"

"Uh…it was nice talking to you Sango. I gotta go now! Bye!"

With that, I dash off into the bushes and conceal my aura so she'll lose me. I stop right in front of Sesshoumaru.

"Hey, what the hell was the rock for?"

"Next time wolf, keep your mouth shut."

I smirk and look over my shoulder in the direction of Sango.

"Did you see that? I got her to warm up to me. She was so into me."

When I get no reply, I turn back to him, but find him walking away.

"Hey! Wait up!"

I run after the pristine prince and fall into a steady pace with him.

"So what's so bad about Sango knowing? What's it gonna hurt."

His voice is laced with promises of pain as he answers.

"It will hurt you, I guarantee, if you do not get out there and tell your precious slayer to keep quiet about this Sesshoumaru's business."

His eyes slide over to me and I freeze in mid-step. Damn he knew he could kill with just a look. I salute him.

"Yes sir!"

With that, I dash off to find the woman who put these damn butterflies in my stomach again.

"Sango…"


	2. Let Me Get This Right

**Summary**: Sango realizes just how much she likes Kouga while trying to get information about the KagSess relationship. Sango's POV.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own a thing in here, so don't sue me.

'_Italics'_ Kouga's Thoughts

**Let Me Get This Right**

So let me get this right. Kagome doesn't fancy InuYasha anymore. Kagome fancies Sesshoumaru. And they mated. And Kouga doesn't seem to care.

What in the world is going on? Since when did things get so twisted?

Wait, wait. If Kouga knows that Kagome fancies Sesshoumaru, then why is he still coming around and claiming her?

Ah, yes. To keep the hanyou confused.

"Hm, I never knew that Kouga and Sesshoumaru were such good friends to do favors for one another."

And just like that, I bumped into something hard. Falling back a few steps, I look up at the smirking form of Kouga.

"Kouga?"

"Ah…yo, about what I said back there…"

I point a finger at him.

"You don't like Kagome at all, do you?! You're just protecting her relationship with Sess…"

He covers my mouth before I can finish. Looking around for any eavesdroppers, he lets me go.

"Ssshhh! Don't be so loud, will ya?"

I narrow my eyes.

"Then tell me what's going on."

"Look Sango, as much as I'd love to tell you everything, I can't. Sesshoumaru would have my fur if he knew you knew."

He scratches his head nervously.

'_Which he almost did because he overheard us a few minutes ago…'_

"I don't care. Tell me or else."

He crosses his arms defiantly.

"Or else what slayer?"

I've never noticed before how handsome Kouga is. His long black hair sets off his creamy skin, his eyes are as clear as the blue sky and his cocky smile makes him look boyishly cute.

Whoa, wait a minute there girl. Hold it. I'm a demon slayer, he's a demon. What am I thinking?

But still, if he was human…

"Or else what?"

I snap out of my thoughts and glare at him again. He yelps as I grab his tail.

"Hey!"

"Or else I'll rip your precious tail off!"

Wow, this thing is soft. I wonder if all of his fur is this soft. Losing myself in my thoughts again, I let my hands roam across his fur and he stops.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!"

I stop in mid-stroke and turn away, blushing like mad. What was I doing? Tell me I was not just feeling up Kouga in the middle of the woods! He takes this opportunity to try to escape.

"Well I'll see you later Slayer!"

He tries to take off but I pounce on him, making him hit the dirt. I don't know why, but suddenly, I was feeling playful.

"Oh no you don't wolf."

"Sango, what's gotten into you?! Get off of me! This isn't like you!"

'_No, this isn't like you at all, but I like it. Keep this up and I might just take you right here.'_

"You're not going anywhere until I find out what I want to know."

"I already told you, I can't say anymore. Just don't tell anyone else, okay?"

I straddle his backside as he grips the dirt. This is odd. Kouga is way stronger than me, yet he hasn't thrown me off his back yet. With the way that his claws are digging into the dirt, I'd think he's in pain.

"Get off of me."

"Tell me."

He looks over his shoulder at me.

"Then tell me this: why do you keep going after that perverted monk when you know he only wants one thing? What is it between the two of you cause it sure looks like a game to me."

I sit back a little, surprised that he would even ask. Since when was Kouga interested in my well being outside of battle?

"Miroku just needs time to…"

"What? Grow up?"

I poke him in the back repeatedly…hard.

"Oh and you're one to talk. You're the one who promised Ayame you'd mate her and look at you. Running away from your own words."

"Ow, ow, ow! Stop that! I told Ayame that and I was gonna go through with it until she dumped me!"

I stop.

"She dumped you? Why?"

He shrugs.

"I guess I wasn't her type."

"What?! How dare she dump you! When I see her, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind! Sure, you're possessive and sometimes you can't take a hint…"

He growls underneath me.

"Watch it…"

"But you don't deserve to be dumped by someone like her! How dare she!"

Suddenly, he stands up with me still on his back. Hooking his arms under my knees, he starts to walk in the direction of camp. I blush at the thought of everyone seeing us like this.

"Um, Kouga, what are you doing?"

"Taking you back to camp."

"Actually, I was going to take a bath."

I catch a slight smirk on his face as his direction changes.

"Fine."

"I don't need an escort. I can get there on my own you know."

"Well I'm just making sure."

I just sigh and let him carry me to the nearby hot springs so I can clean up. Kouga's body felt really nice under my hands, his shoulders were well shaped and his chest was rock hard. Resting my face against his hair, I let the soft mass tickle my nose as I try not to giggle. For some reason, I felt so comfortable with him.

"I wouldn't want anything to happen to my woman."

Now I tense up as he stops in front of he springs.

"What?"

"Time to get off!"

I scream as he throws me into the water, clothes and all. Sputtering as I come up, I glare at him.

"You jerk! You did that on purpose!"

He smiles.

"Yup."

I cover my eyes as he starts to undress.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm about to bathe, okay? You got me all dirty when you sat on me."

"You can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm in here!"

"I think there's more than enough room for both of us."

'_Not now stupid butterflies go away!'_

I eep as he strips down and dives in with me, disappearing under the water. I look around frantically.

"Kouga! Kouga get out!"

I nearly jump out of my skin when he touches my leg.

"Aahh! Kouga!"

Said demon surfaces just in time to catch me as I fall. And as I fall backwards, I bring my fist across his face.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?!"

I narrow my eyes and forget that he has me in his arms.

"You deserved it! You nearly scared me half to death!"

A cocky grin appears on his face.

"Don't worry, I'm here to protect you. After all, you are my woman now."

"I'm not your woman!"

And just like that, he kissed me.

And just like that, I was in love.

A youkai slayer in love with a youkai. I must be out of my mind.


	3. Be Without You

**Summary**: Set a year and three months after the hot springs scene. As Kagome and Sesshoumaru prepare to get 'married', Kouga and Sango finally come to terms with their feelings for each other and their relationship.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own a thing in here, so don't sue me.

**Be Without You**

To say that InuYasha was mad was an understatement. He was furious.

As usual, he challenged his brother to a battle to decide Kagome's fate. Of course, the demon Lord was too honorable for that. He stated that she had made her decision, which was him.

They had kept their relationship a secret for over a year, until the jewel was complete and Naraku was gone. Now, she was carrying his pup and wanted a wedding like the ones from the future. Sesshoumaru allowed it. The village prepared for it.

What about me and Kouga? Oh, we're not together anymore. My slayer pride got the best of me after 3 months of 'seeing' the wolf prince. I slay demons, so there's no way I could be in love with one.

But I do miss him.

Terribly.

Kagome comes up to me and hands me an envelope.

"What's this?"

She smiles and rubs her stomach.

"Can you deliver that to Kouga for me?"

I turn to her to say no, but the face she's giving me says otherwise. I sigh in defeat.

"Alright."

I stand up and head out.

"Let's go Kirara."

XXXXX

My pack tried their best to cheer me up once Sango left. It didn't work. Here it is a whole year later and I'm still depressed over her.

I can't believe she left me. She left me simply because of what other people thought of our mating. Mating, damn. I hadn't even marked her before she left.

Sure, I mean, we mated plenty of times, but never really got to the marking part. I always put it off because I figured she'd always be here.

Boy was I wrong.

Turning onto my side in my den, I sigh and close my eyes.

"I wonder how Kagome and Sesshoumaru are doing."

"They're getting married."

Recognizing the voice, I turn over with wide eyes. There stood Sango, holding a white envelope. I sit up.

"Sango…?"

"Hey Kouga. Kagome asked me to bring you this."

She holds out the envelope and I get up to get it. Our fingers brush each other and the hair on the back of my neck stands up. I look up at her, but she avoids my gaze. Opening the small invite, I smirk.

"Married? Why would they do that? Isn't she already marked?"

"Yes, but she wanted to do something that her family could witness."

"What? She didn't let her family witness the mating?"

Her eyes go wide.

"Are you crazy?! She couldn't do THAT in front of them!"

I starch my head and think.

"Why not?"

Regaining her composure, she clears her throat and plants one right upside my head. I grip it in pain.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"Sesshoumaru demands that you be his best man."

"What the hell is a best man?"

"Well…best demon. His first witness, his right hand ma…er demon."

"Sounds like fun."

She looks me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Kouga."

"For what?"

"For leaving you like I did. I should've never got involved with a demon anyhow."

I pretend to wave her off like it doesn't hurt.

"Ah, don't worry about it Slayer. It was fun while it lasted, right?"

I laugh as she forces out a smile. With just one touch, she could cure my broken heart. She could put me back together. Damn her pride!

Then she did something unexpected.

She threw herself into my arms while crying.

"I'm so sorry Kouga! I miss you so much!"

And I smile, because I feel those old butterflies kick up again. Those good old butterflies.

Stroking her back, I whisper in her ear.

"I could never be without you Sango. No matter what."

XXXXX

I felt at ease when I woke up the next morning in Kouga's den. Maybe it was the morning sun, maybe it was the fresh air, or maybe it was his strong arm around me while his naked body encased mine. No matter how morally wrong this relationship was, I just couldn't walk away from it.

I've been a demon slayer for 21 years. Isn't it my turn to be happy? If I find happiness in the arms of a youkai, then so be it. I wanted to be happy; I wanted to be with Kouga. I wanted to have his pups. I wanted to be his…

Forever.

I wanted to be marked.

Turning over to face my chosen mate, I find him still sound asleep, one of his fangs showing to the world.

"Kouga…"

He stirs and opens his eyes.

"Sango? What's wrong?"

"We need to get going so we'll make it in time for the wedding."

"Oh yeah, that."

He chuckles and I sigh in contentment. I forgot how his deep voice ran through my body when he held me like this. I missed it.

"Well, let's get going I guess. Let's see Lord Sesshoumaru marry a miko."

We headed out shortly after that and made the half day's journey to the village. On our way, we played small games and chased each other around the forest, laughing at each other, just like the good old days.

Kirara loves Kouga to death. She's grown accustomed to his playful ways and smart mouth. She never disappoints him and makes his shoulder her home when sleeping.

Once, Kagome saw it and she took what she called a 'picture' of it with her 'camera'. She took two of them; one for me and one for her, which I kept dearly. Even after I broke things off with Kouga, I slept with his picture near me as a reminder.

A reminder of us.

So anyway, like I was saying, we played 'tag' along the way to the village and he was currently 'it'. I was riding on Kirara, successfully outrunning the wolf prince when suddenly I was yanked off my ride and swept into a tornado.

"Aaaahhhh!!! Kouga!!!!"

All I hear is a deep chuckle as the tornado continues to whirl me around.

"Tag, you're it!"

That's the last thing I heard before I was dropped from my high height and landed in the river.

XXXXX

I couldn't help but to laugh my ass off as I dropped a hysterically screaming Sango into the river. Just like that first time over a year ago, she came up sputtering while pointing an accusing finger at me.

"You tried to kill me!"

I shrug.

"I thought we were playing tag."

"That's not tag! That's near death!"

I smirk and show off one of my fangs.

"Well let's play something else."

As if reading my mind, her face turns seductive as she wiggles her finger at me.

"Come join me wolf."

I start to walk in, but then stop when I see her grin.

"Hold it. You must thinks I have 'stupid' written across my forehead or something. Come in there and let you attack me?"

I shake my head and cross my arms.

"Nope, don't think so Slayer."

"Kouga…"

Suddenly, I'm shoved into the water from behind and Sango wastes no time in trying to drown me.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Sango…can't breath…"

"Oh, and I thought you liked playing in water?!"

A giggle cuts through our struggle, making us stop. She has her hands around my neck while I have her in my arms, ready to drop her again. Kagome giggles again while standing on shore next to the Demon Lord.

Forgetting for a moment that I have Sango in my arms, I drop her in favor of pointing at Sesshoumaru.

"Hey, you pushed me!"

He raises an eyebrow at me while keeping his face calm.

"Did I? Or are you just that clumsy?"

"Okay, so that's how you want to play it huh? You're gonna play dumb huh?"

His eyebrow comes back down.

"Are you accusing this Sesshoumaru of feigning ignorance wolf?"

"I sure as hell am dog!"

Kagome gasps.

"Kouga watch out!"

"What…"

In no time, Sango's on my back, beating me upside my head.

"Stop dropping me in the water you idiot!"

"Ow! Ow! I was wrong! I can so be without you!"

With that, I take off at top speed the rest of the way to the village with Sango following close behind.

Kagome smiles and shakes her head.

"Those two will never learn. They belong together."

Sesshoumaru picks her up bridal style and continues to the village.

"Yes, as much as a dog and a cat belong together."

XXXXX

Throughout the day, I had tightness in my stomach. Since returning, I hadn't had much alone time with Kouga to discuss our future and it was bothering me. I wanted him to know exactly how I felt and what I wanted.

And I wanted it soon.

Tonight.

As the day finally winded down and everyone headed off to bed early for the big day tomorrow, I sat awake in my home thinking. Kouga was off somewhere with Sesshoumaru, InuYasha and Miroku having a 'bachelor party'. Whatever that was. Come to think of it, it can't be good as long as Miroku's involved.

I was shocked that he even convinced InuYasha to go with the way he's be ranting about the wedding and all. It was a known fact that InuYasha was still upset about Kagome seeing his brother behind his back…and carrying his pup.

Nevertheless, things moved along as planned.

Sitting up on my knees, I sigh as I let my hair down and shake it out. I jump as strong arms encase me from behind.

"Did I scare my woman?"

"Kouga…don't do that. You almost gave me a heart attack."

His fangs graze my neck and I shiver at the contact.

"Well then I'd have a reason to give you mouth to mouth"

"You don't give mouth to mouth for a heart attack idiot."

"Well let's find out."

Turning my face to the side, he captures my lips in an intense kiss that takes my breath away. His hands start to caress my body in the most secret places and I can't help but to moan. Breaking the kiss in favor of nipping on my neck, he whispers against my skin while leaning me forward onto my hands.

"Be mine Sango."

"I am yours."

"No, let's go all the way this time. Mate with me. Be with me."

"Kouga…"

The cool night air hits my skin as he tosses my kimono away and I'm left in nothing at all. Placing himself behind me, he gives a thrust that sets my body on fire.

"Be my woman forever. Help me rebuild the pack."

Another thrust.

"Kouga…"

XXXXX

Sesshoumaru sat at the head of the table next to his new wife/mate while pretending to watch the entertainment in front of him. In actuality, he was trying to pinpoint a smell. Finally recognizing the source, he turns to Kagome.

"The slayer is with child."

Kagome whips her head to him.

"What?!"

A wet substance rushes down Kagome's legs as she gasps. Sesshoumaru looks down at her and smirks.

"And it seems that you are not anymore."

"You're in so much trouble for making my water break buddy!"

Sesshoumaru shrugs as the women start to make a fuss over Kagome's new condition.

Kouga waggles his eyebrows at Sango suggestively.

"Hey Sango, she's not gonna give birth for a while now. What's say me, you, the forest floor…?"

"…"

Sango promptly walks away from an unconscious wolf prince and heads over to her sister figure.

"Idiot."

Yet there was still a smile on her face that she couldn't hide.


End file.
